Gothic imprint
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: Theres a new girl at La Push highschool. Why is Quil acting so wired around her? this is a Quil imprint story so there all wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a new Twilight story.**

**Here it is.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X'**

**Quil pov.**

Why it that were wolves now and Sam is still making us go to high school? It's not like we don't have the time to graduate. Were not going to age for a while. "You guys ready for junior year?" Jake asked when me and Embry got in his car to go to school. Now that it's done he can't get over it. Kinda like he can't get over Bella choosing the vampire over him. But let's not get into that. "Jake man someone's in your spot." Embry said from the backseat. I looked and sure enough there was a black Cadillac in his parking spot. He parked beside it as a white girl got out of the driver seat. She had died black hair. Was wearing black shoes, had dark jeans on and had on a Paramore t-shirt. She was really pretty, pale and tall, she looked like she had some muscle on her too. She looks like she might be gothic or something. It looks like she has those snake bite piercings on her lip. I felt a connection with her when I made eye contact with her. It's hard to explain. I'm going to have to talk to Sam later.

"You parked in my spot." Jake said to her getting out of the car. She stopped looking around and looked at him. "Um. Does it matter?" She asked him. She has a gravely voice like she screams all the time. Or something like that. "Not really." Jake said. She just looked at him. "Who are you anyway?" Embry asked. "I'm Amethyst Carson. And you are?" She asked cocking an eyebrow up. "Embry Call and this is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara." Embry said feeling very talkative today. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked. She looked at him and coked her head to the side. "What? Are you two writing a book? And where's the front office?" This was my chance to jump in. "I'll show you." I said giving the other two a look. I got my bag and headed into the school. "Sorry about them." I said to her. "I expected it so its whatever." She said. I took another chance too look at her. She's tall she looks about 5'8 now that I can get a good look at her she really is pretty. She's got a nice body too. "So. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." I added the last part quickly. "The Lee family took me in. Mr. Lee's was friends with my dad when he was in the army." She explained looking around. Then we walked in the front office. And the bell to go to class rang. "Mr. Ateara you can go to class." The secretary at the front desk told me. So I went to first period Ecology.

Twenty minutes into class Amethyst walked in the class. She handed Mrs. Brown her slip. "Ok. Sit by Quil for now until I can find a seat for you." Mrs. Brown said. Then she started mumbling about how she has too many people in her classroom. I smiled at Amethyst as she sat down next to me. She gave me a half smile. Mrs. Brown started to get the stuff to start the class together so I took the chance to get to know her. "So where are you from?" I asked her turning to face her in my seat. Amethyst looked up from the thing she was drawing. It looked like a bat or something with wings. "I'm from Richmond, New York." She said then she went threw her bag to get a pen. "Ok. So what brings you to La Push? It must be boring for you." I said. "Oh you have no idea. And why should I tell you that?" She said looking up at me. "I don't know. I was just wondering." I explained. Why do I feel so nervous? I'm never like this with a girl. She looked at me like she was studying me. Then her eyes softened a little. "My Dad got sent to jail for 30 years and my moms been M.I.A since I was 4. So the Lee's took me in." She said quietly like she didn't want people to know. That explains a lot. "What did your dad get sent to jail for?" I asked. It's not like she'll tell me. She just gave me a look that basically said you're crazy. Then class started and I wasn't able to talk to her again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

R&R

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own amethyst and Peirce.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Amethyst pov. **

Dad had to go and get his stupid drug addicted ass arrested. Ive tried almost everything he has. Trust me not fun. When he was discharged from the military he got into the world of drugs. Some dad right? But that's not why he's in prison. He got twenty years for armed robbery and ten years for aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. If he wasn't high and in need of more drug money he wouldn't have done it. The idiot beat up a bank clerk. In the bank! Some how the Lee's found out and took me in. So now im the gothic girl form New York and im stuck in La Push Washington. Don't get me wrong im thankful they took me in and im not in a foster home. But looking around the high school parking lot there isn't a single thing I like about this place. High school already sucks why put a gothic girl in a place with no Goths? The only good thing about this is I can work on my art. But I miss Pierce. I leaned back on my Cadillac witch thankfully it came with me.

"You parked in my spot." Someone said to me. I looked at him. He was good looking but not my type and he looks too much like everyone else. "Does it matter?" I asked him. Man Pierce would have a blast messing with this guy. "Not really." He said looking at his friends. Again they look just like everyone else. Is there any individuality in this place? "Who are you anyway?" His taller friend asked. Here we go. "Im Amethyst Carson. And you are?" Might as well know who all keeps annoying me. "Im Embry Call and this is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara." Embry said. Oh, I looked at Quil and felt some pull to him. No idea what it was thou but its whatever. Stranger things have happened like when I caught Peirce in the shed with his boyfriend. I don't even want to know what happened there. "So what are you doing here?" Jacob asked me. What is this guy writing a freakin' book? "What? Are you two writing a book? And where's the front office?" I asked Ive gotta go check in and get my schedule and a school map. This school isn't as big as my old school so that's good. "Ill show you." Quil said looking at his friends for some strange and odd reason. Oh well we waked in the school and I felt hundreds of eyes on me. It seems like everyone's staring at me. Then I got my schedule after filling in a bunch of forms. Then I got told I have to go to counseling two times a week to help me deal with my mom running out on me and my dad when I was four and my dad going to jail. I don't see why though. I don't care about my parents that much. They really never acted like parents so why should I care.

Of course if I told them that they wouldn't care. Because when my dad first got into drugs and I found out I broke and started cutting my wrists doesn't mean anything. I was thirteen and I had just found out my dad had been doing illegal drugs for 6 months. But whatever I realized that was stupid. And I met my best friend Peirce. He practically saved my life. He's a year older than me. And he knew what I was going through. I really gotta call him tonight. I miss him and im sure he misses me. Now he has no one to call in the middle of the night when he's drunk. Or when he has nothing better to do. I looked at my schedule. Its pretty easy to remember. And the school isn't that hard to follow so im sure ill manage. I walked into first period Ecology and as soon as I walked in I noticed Quil was in my class. Oh god. This is gonna be fun. The teacher lady told me to sit by him and then she got stuff ready for class. I took out my sketch book and started working on the bat I started this morning.

"So where are you from?" Quil asked me. Well here it goes. "Richmond, New York." I said. As I went threw my bag to find my drawing pen to work on the details of the bat. "Ok. So what brings you too La Push? It must be boring for you." He said. Well that's the understatement of the year. "Oh you have no idea. And why should I tell you that?" Im used to blasting metal concerts, and riots not this. I got into every show I wanted to go to for free because I knew the security workers. I looked up at him. For some reason I feel like I can really trust him. Strange. "I don't know. I was just wondering." He said. It wouldn't be too bad telling him. "My dad got sent to jail for 30 years and my moms been M.I.A. since I was four. So the Lee's took me in." I said quietly the last thing I need is for rumors to go flying all over the place. "What did your dad go to jail for?" he asked. Man this guy is too noisy for his own good. I just looked at him like he was crazy. Ughh this is going to be a long day.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Amethyst pov.**

The rest of the school passed like I thought it would. I got a lot of stairs and wired looks. But what else is new? I have 3 classes with Quil. And one class with his friend Embry and Jake. Oh well. I walked out to my car at the end of the day and drove home. I only want to stay in that place for as long as I have to. I have that meeting with the counselors tomorrow. This should be fun. The drive to the Lee's house was pretty quick. They don't have any kids so they like me being there. It's kind of wired living in a house with people I don't really know that well but there's nothing I can do about it. When I pulled into the drive way I noticed no one was here. Ok. I'm used to that. It gives me a chance to call Peirce.

I walked into the house pulled my black cell phone out of my backpack and called Peirce.

"Hey sexy. What's up?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"It's me." I said back.

"Oh. I thought you were . . . um someone else."

"Do you have a new man lover?"

"I have someone I'm talking to. I don't know how far its gonna go. He's still in the closet."

"Unlike you?"

"Yea. I think we all know I'm not in the closet."

"Yes I know. I can't get that mental image out of my head."

"Your fault for not knocking."

"Ok! Subject change!"

"How's La Push?"

"So far, boring. There doesn't seem to be a single person with any individuality. I think I'm the only Goth here."

"Oh! That's gotta suck."

"You have no idea."

"Have you met any guys?"

"There is this one guy. He seems interesting. I feel some connection to him. I can't explain it. Its, I feel like I can trust him. You know?"

"Yea I do. If something happens let me know."

"Ok will do. I gotta go I have homework."

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love ya too. Later."

I turned on my c.d. player and put my atomic blond c.d. in. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and launched onto my bed. So I could start my homework. It didn't take me that long to do it. My old school was ahead of this one so I already know everything. That's good. At around 7 the Lee's came home from work. Then we ate dinner. There a normal couple I guess. They seem alright but I still feel strange around them.

After dinner I went to my room and got my sketch book out. I just started out with a simple human face outline then I just let the pencil flow. That's how some of my best artwork comes to be. I don't set out to do one specific thing I just let it take its course. I started to notice that I drew Quil's face. How is that even possible? I just met the guy. This school might not be as easy as I thought. After polishing up the drawling of Quil and reading a little I got ready for bed.

*the next day*

I had this strange dream about Quil last night. It's hard to explain. We were walking on La Push beach. I watched the water and when I turned back to look at him there was a wolf in his spot. Strange right? Oh well. I got in the shower. I feel like I wanna dress a little girly today. So I went to my closet and got my black dress with the purple bows. Then I got my black converse. Not everything I own is black just so you know. Just the majority of my wardrobe is. I went downstairs then grabbed my backpack and left for school.

Quil and his friends were there. The funny thing is the guy that was making a big deal about his parking spot packed in the same spot as yesterday. So I parked in the spot I did yesterday. So I got out and went into the school. I was almost in the school when I heard someone running behind me. I looked back and Quil was jogging behind me. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. Why is he talking to me? "Not much. Just going to class." Might as well be nice to this guy. "Oh, hey did you do the homework in ecology?" he asked me. "Yea it wasn't that hard. Why? Did you not do it?" figures if he didn't. "No I was busy." I rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang to go to class.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Quil pov.

After school I watched Amethyst drive off then I got in Jakes car and we went to Sam and Emily's house. "Hey Sam can I talk to you?" I asked him when I we walked inside. "Sure?" I turned around and walked out the door. We walked down the road for a little while and stopped at the beach. "Ok you're being quite and you asked to talk. What's wrong?" He asked me. Figures he'd say something like that. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "There's this new girl at the school. And when I made eye contact with her. It was like I had this connection to her. It's hard to explain." I said. Then I looked at him. He was looking at me in shock. "What do you mean connection?" he asked me. "It's like I really care about her even though I just met her. And I can't stop thinking about her." I explained. "Quil, you just imprinted." He said then he walked away.

I transformed into a wolf then ran to the Lee house. I saw the Lee's car drive up when I was almost there. Then I heard them call Amethyst down stairs to eat dinner. I heard her walk down the stairs and sit at the table. "So Amethyst what do you think of the school?" Mr. Lee asked her. "It's alright." She said. I really want to know what happened to her voice. It's unnaturally gravely. "Well that's nice." Mr. Lee said. "Amethyst after school tomorrow we're going to go shopping and we're going to redo your room. It doesn't seem like it will fit you and you're only 16 you will be here for a while." Mrs. Lee said. "Oh. Thanks. The police confiscated everything from the house they only left me with my personal items and five posters." She explained. _Why did the police confiscate her stuff?_ Embry asked. Running over to me in wolf form. Oh god. Then he saw the conversation I had with her in first period today. _Oh. Wonder what her dad did to go to prison. _He said. Then he left to go make rounds. "What did they leave you with?" Mrs. Lee asked. At least she's trying to get to know Amethyst better. "A Bella Morte poster, an Evanescence poster, a copy of Van Gogh painting called a starry night. A copy of Edvard Munch's painting the scream. And a wolf painting I did when I was bored." She has a wolf painting. That's ironic.

They finished eating and she went upstairs. She got that drawing pad out of her bag then she opened her window and sat on the window ledge and just started drawing. She did that for a while. I just sat down and watched her draw. _Really Quil. You're just going to sit there and watch her draw? You say I'm strange. _Jake thought. _Shut up Jake._ Then he left me alone. After she finished the drawing she went back in the window and got a book out of a box. I noticed the title was The Worlds Greatest Horror Stories. After reading for a while she changed from jeans to purple shorts and put in a c.d. then went to bed.

I went into her room when I was sure she was asleep. The first thing I noticed was the smell. Her smell. She smells like ink, some acid smell, and some sort of flower. I noticed she smelled like the flowers that were sitting on her dresser. They were dark blue. The card said they were lilies. On the back there was a note.

_Amy,_

_Hope these help you get threw this. I know this is hard on you. Remember I'm always here for you. You have my number call any time. Hopefully La Push has your favorite flower. Otherwise you won't be getting these for a while. _

_Love Ya._

_Peirce. _

Her favorite flowers are these things. Well they do smell good. And they are kinda pretty. Did I just think that? I noticed by the flowers was her sketch book. It seems new. She only used a few pages.

Page 1: a house

Page 2: a guy with a lot of piercings

Page 3: a skull in flames with a snake going threw the eyes

Page 4: a bat

Page 5: me

Holey crap! She just did a picture of me! How? This is the one she just did! I watched her draw this! It is a amazing drawing. It looks exactly like me. She's a talented artist. She rolled over in her sleep and I turned around to look at her. My eyes went to her wrist. She has scars on them. She used to cut her wrists. They look really old. So that's good. I stood there and listened to her breathing and her heart beet. God im weak. After a while I ran home and went to sleep. I can't wait to talk to her tomorrow.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Quil pov.**

I haven't gone to the lee house since that night. I haven't really talked to Amethyst either. I try to but she doesn't help at all. I ask her questions and I get a two maybe three word answer. It's like she doesn't want to get close to anyone here. Or she doesn't know how. Maybe she's still getting used to La Push.

I heard running behind me and saw Embry and Jake running towards me. In human form luckily. "You've been down for about three days now. Let's go for a run." Embry said. I shook my head at him. "That wasn't a suggestion. Lets go." Jake added on. So we transformed into wolf form and ran towards the beach. I cleared my mind of everything except the feel of running. That is until we were about to cross onto the beach. Then the wind blew and I caught a familiar sent. Amethyst.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Quil? _Jake asked. _What's up man? _Embry asked. _Go human now! Or turn around. Amethyst's here. I smell her. _As soon as I finished saying that we went human and put our shorts on. Then we walked onto the beach. And I saw Amethyst. She was sitting leaning against the trunk of a tree reading some book. I can't read the title. "Hey Amethyst!" I called when we got closer to her. She looked up and smiled slightly. She was wearing black boots over black skinny jeans, along with a dark blue t-shirt and a black sweater. "hi." She said nodding at Jake and Embry. "Hey Embry lets get out of here." Jake said. Thank you Jake. He knows I want to be alone with her.

"Well ok then." She mumbled watching them walk away. "Ha! You speak!" I exclaimed to be funny. It worked she laughed. "what do you mean by that anyway?" she asked me closing her book. "you haven't really talked in about three days." I said sitting down next to her. She mumbled oh. Then she said. "Yea, I've just been out of it. I guess." It seamed like she was holding something back. She wouldn't look me in the eye. "you know you can talk to me. I'm always here." I said. Maybe knowing someone other than the Lee's are here for her will help. Well them and that mystery guy that gave her the flowers. I still don't know who that guy is and it's been driving me crazy. She sighed. "I'm just confused. And homesick." She explained. I looked at her expectantly. I know that's not all she has to say. And maybe if she talks to me I can understand her better. And then I could help her. "ok. This is gonna sound crazy. But I feel extremely close to you. Ah, you probably think I'm even more of a freak. You know what, I'm just gonna shut up." Then she looked away.

She feels close to me? That's good. It's a start towards the right direction. Where I tell her I turn into a big furry dog. "I feel close to you too. So you don't sound crazy. And I haven't once thought that." If I'm honest to her shell be honest to me. Hopefully.

She smiled. "what?" Now I'm the one who's confused. "the only one who's never thought I'm a freak is my best friend Peirce. He saved my life, more than once. You asked me what my dad did to get arrested. He got arrested for aggravated assault and armed robbery. He robbed a bank because he needed drug money. He was a drug addict. I can tell you from experience, living with a drug addict isn't fun. But addiction, it's a state of mind. There's no such thing unless you believe you are addicted. I tried every type of drug my dad did, and then some. Yet, I almost killed my self when I first found out. Because I started cutting my wrists. That's when I met Peirce. He showed me that it wasn't hopeless. That's how he saved me the first time. The other two, I nearly overdosed. He found me both times and took me to the hospital. Like I said, he's my best friend. He's the only one who's ever showed me that there's more to life than destruction." She explained. Wow. I would have never though. What she's lived with, what all she's done its amazing. "what all did you overdose on?" oh. Should I have asked that? She laughed. "the first was on crack. The second on acid. That's why my voice is like this. Well that and all the concerts I've gone to." She added laughing.

"you don't seem to mind." She looked at me confused. "mind what? My voice? I kinda like it." She said looking up at the beach. "you're so different. But in a good way." I said. She smiled and looked down at her feet. I feel even closer to her now. She's not as much of a mystery any moor. It's like I know a different side of her. Threw one little description of a part of her life. I know more about her. Her life hasn't been like I imagined. I took her chin in my hand and made her look up at me. She has the prettiest dark green eyes I've ever seen. She also has her snake bite piercings in. before I knew it she was moving in to kiss me. I guess I didn't respond fast enough so she started to pull back. So I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her back towards me. The kiss was sweet and simple but really nice. The piercings threw me for a loop. I've never kissed a girl with snake bites before. But then again I've never met a girl with snake bites before. It's different. But like everything else about her. Different in a good way. I let her go and she pulled away from me. She smiled up at me biting her lip.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight**

**Seth and Leah aren't wolves ****yet****. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Quil pov. **

I walked Amethyst to her car a few minutes after the kiss. "What year is this Cadillac?" I asked her. She sat on the hood. "It's a 1999 model. It was my dads, before he got his truck." She said rolling her eyes. Then she cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. Looking like she was thinking. "What?" I asked. "You know my secrets. What's yours?" she asked. "What makes you think I have any secrets?" I asked. Just to mess with her. "Everyone does." Was all she said. Ah, this girl's not gonna give up. She did tell me her secrets. How can she ever trust me if I don't tell her mine? Ok ill tell her. "Ok. But it might be easier to show you than to tell you." I said looking her in her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. I took her hand and led her into the forest. "Waite here." I said looking back at her. She looked confused but nodded her head again. I walked deeper in and then changed into a wolf. Then I walked back towards her. _Quil what the hell are you doing? _Paul asked me. _I'm showing Amethyst the truth. Now shut up. _ I told him. _Be careful Quil. _ Sam said. Amethyst took a step back. She looked really startled. I could tell that the pack was watching her reactions. I stopped moving. So she could see me.

"Q . . . Quil?" she whispered. I nodded my head. She raised her eyebrows and let out a big breath. "You, you turn into a giant wolf?" She asked. I nodded again. _She's talking it better than I expected. _Jarred said. _She's gothic what do you expect? _Embry asked. She nodded her head. "Ok then. One more thing to add to my list of strangeness." She said with a laugh. I turned around to change back into a human. After I put my shorts back on I went back to where she was standing. "List of strangeness?" I asked. "Long story." She said shaking her head. "So you're ok with me turning into a giant dog?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Ok there's something's you should know. I'm not the only one Jake and Embry do too. Along with Sam Uley, Paul, and Jared. We patrol and protect the reservation. Is this too much to throw at you all at once?" I asked. I don't want to overwhelm her and scare her away. That wouldn't be good. "Yea. It's fine. I suspected something just nothing of this magnitude." She said kinda breathless. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She still looks kinda shocked. "Yea this is just something that I have to get acquainted with." She said. Then she turned and walked back to her car.

*the next day –Monday-*

Amethyst drove up in her car and parked next to us like usual. But this time when she got up she walked up to us and stood beside me. "Hi." She said to Jake and Embry. They nodded at her. A lot of people looked at us strangely. One girl whispered to one of her friends "What's that freak doing? You know I think she does drugs or something like that she met with the guidance counselors on Monday and Wednesday during 5th period. So she must be doing something." The guys looked to me as if to ask what is she talking about. Then they walked past and Amethyst looked at them. "You know if your gonna say stuff about people try to do it when they cant here you. And by the way I don't do as many drugs. Do you? You look like a junky." She commented knowingly. The girls looked shocked. Then they walked away with disgusted looks on there faces. "You would know wouldn't you?" I asked her. "Yea Peirce dated a junky once. Not fun." She said sighing and shaking her head. "Who's Peirce?" Jake asked. "He's my best friend from New York. That just happens to be openly gay. Very open. And why does everyone, especially here, automatically assume that I'm a freak? Is it because I'm gothic? I don't get it." She added shaking her head, looking at the school.

"You're not a freak; I don't think half of the people here have ever seen a gothic person before. It's probably because you're different and not afraid to show it." I said looking down at her. She smiled and laughed a little. The guys looked at me and raised there eyebrows. I gave them a look to tell them to shut up. "Is Peirce a nickname or something?" Embry asked her. "No his mom was high when she named him, but it really fits him. He's got like 10 piercings." She said shaking her head then the bell to go to class rang. Amethyst took my hand in hers and we walked to class. Her hand was small compared to mine. It's also soft and chilly. Like she had just let go of an ice cube. "Your hands cold." I said randomly. "Yea I know it's always been like that." She said looking down I ran my thumb along her hand. Then we walked into first period. "Why do you go to guidance?" I asked her. "To talk about the family stuff that went on." She said so no one would know what she was really talking about. "Oh, there making you go to talk about that?" That doesn't make any since. "Yeah, I don't get it either. Waite till they find out I still do some drugs." She said laughing. I did a double take. "You still do drugs. Even though they pretty much ruined your life." I really don't get this girl sometimes. "Yeah. I know I shouldn't but it's kinda like a relaxing thing. The Lee's would blow a gasket if they found out so keep it quite." She said then class started.

After school I walked Amethyst to her car. "Wanna come over?" She asked before she opened her door. I looked over her head at Jake and Embry. I don't have to patrol today but I don't want Sam to need me or something. They both nodded their heads. "Sure." I said then walked around her car to the passenger seat. We got there pretty quickly considering the Lee's live farther out than Sam and Emily. "Do you always drive like that?" I asked getting out of the car. "New York, remember?" Was all she said, then she let us in the house. She led me to her room and shut the door. "Want some music?" She asked sitting on the bed. I just shrugged. "Pick a C.D. I don't care witch one." She said pointing to a shelf. I went over and looked. "Bella Morte? Never heard of them." I said looking back at her. She nearly fell off the bead. "You've never heard of Bella Morte. Aside from Three Days Grace there my favorite band." She said shaking her head and she took the c.d. from my hand and put it in the little boom box.

Some gothic industrial sounding noise came from the speakers. I looked at her and she was borderline head banging. Then she sat on her bed. "So what do you do for fun here? I swear there's nothing to do." She said. "Probably not at much as New York but we hang out, go cliff diving, surf, ride dirt/mountain bikes, have a bon fire sometimes. That kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes. She cocked an eyebrow up. "What did you do in New York?" lets see what they do. "We went to concerts, parties where everyone got drunk or high, underground raves, teen clubs, snuck into real clubs, drag race, a thousand fights, or just sat around getting high." She said smiling. Wow where were her parents? Oh yea. Not there. "You sound like a hoodlum." I said to her. She smiled and laughed. "I am remember?" true. "So you got any tattoos." I asked, she probably does. "Yup four and I love them." Whoa what? "Four?" she laughed. "Yea, a bat across my shoulders, a butterfly on my hip, a sward and dragon on my left thigh, and a moon and star under my left ear." She sounded proud. Then a howl ran out from the woods. Crap Paul. "What the hell was that?!" she asked. "That was Paul and I've got to go." I took off out her door and into the woods shifting as soon as I got far enough in. Paul was over there laughing. _Where's the fire man? _He just wanted me to come running. _You basterd. _ He was rubbing it in my face. Seeing my memories. _Wait tattoos? Man you should have asked to see them. _I growled at him turned around and went back to Amethysts' house.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sorry it took so long I still don't have internet. **

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Quil pov. **

I went back into the house and walked to Amethysts room. The smell of alcohol was in the air. I walked in and she had a beer in her hand. "Really?!" I asked. She jumped almost dropping the can. "Good God! You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled looking up at me. "I thought you were Carmen." Then she reached over the side of the bed and got another one out of a cooler. "Want one?" She held it out to me. "No I don't drink." I said shaking my head. She shrugged her shoulders and put it back. "How did you get beer?" Honestly I don't understand this girl. "Fake id." She said pointing to on top of the c.d. player. I got it, it said she was 22. "Who made this?" This girl is completely psychotic. "A friend, the same one that supplies me with drugs. But now that I'm here and he's in jail I need to find a new dealer. And ill have to get money to pay. " She said leaning against the wall. Wait Pay? "You didn't have to pay before?" I asked. She started laughing. "I trafficked for him and played bodyguard sometimes." She said. Umm what? I don't know what to make of this. I need to talk to Sam and Emily. I looked at the clock. "Hey I've got to go. Wolf stuff." Then I walked out. I ran to Sam and Emily's house.

As I walked in the house I realized that for once only Sam and Emily were there. "Quil what's wrong?" Emily asked. Figures shed notice. "I need to talk to both of you. I need advice about what to do with Amethyst." I said looking at her then at Sam. Sam motioned for me to sit down. "Ok talk." He said. "I'm confused. The whole imprint thing is you want them to be safe and happy. But with her it's more complicated than that. I mean she still gets high and drunk. That makes her happy. But letting her do that goes against keeping her safe. She's already overdosed twice. I can't let that happen again. But not letting her do drugs takes away some of what makes her happy. I don't know what to do. And not to mention I just found out how she got her drugs in New York. She trafficked and was a body guard for a drug dealer." I finally finished. They were sitting there stunned. "Only you would imprint on a druggie Quil. I think we should meet her." Emily said. "Saturday bring her to the house." Sam said. I nodded then left.

-Saturday-

I got out of Amethysts car and we walked into the house. "Hey Amethyst any good raves yet?" Jake joked. She laughed. "No but there's rumors of one in Port Angles on Tuesday." She said smiling. "You'll be all over that wont you?" Jake asked. She nodded. "Hi I'm Emily." Emily said walking into the living room. She shook Amethyst's hand. "Hey." Amethyst said. "Ok guys why don't we leave the girls alone. Outside now." Sam said. Then he walked outside. Amethyst raised an eyebrow at him then looked at me. I just shook my head. Then walked outside. Outside I could still here everything going on inside.

"I know this may seem strange but I need to talk to you. If you don't mind." Emily said. I guess Amethyst gave something showing ok. They sat down in the living room. "So what's going on?" Amethyst asked. Emily took a second to answer that. "Well you know about the whole wolf pack thing. So that's good. But the guys tell me that Quil's really worried about you and its breaking his concentration." Hey that's not true. Ok maybe it is but can she really blame me. "Whys he worried I'm fine. I mean I've got my problems but we all do." Amethyst said confused and a little defensive. "Well it's about the drugs and drinking. Is there anything else that ties in with them that you haven't told him?" Emily asked. Thanks Emily just jump right into it. "Not anything important. If he's worried about me overdosing he shouldn't I've been doing drugs for almost three straight years. I've done literally almost everything out there. Oh by the way never think about inhaling straight nitrous not a good idea. I mean I've had a couple drunkin one night stands. Again not recommended. There's nothing stranger than waking up naked with a hangover lying next to some guy you barley know. *sigh* three of those you think id learn my lesson." I couldn't help the growl that came out. Drunkin one night stands.

"Ok. Are you going to stop?" Emily asked the million dollar question. It was quite for a good while. The pack was looking at me and I was boring holes in the door like if I looked hard enough I could see in the house. "No." That one word had me on my knees. Emily took a deep breath. "Why?" good question. "It's not that big of a deal. Everyone acts like it's such a big deal. So what I do drugs. So what I drink. Yea I fuck myself up sometimes but guess what. I go to school I get good grades. I function by myself. I'm perfectly fine. I will not turn out like my dad. So honestly I don't give a damn what anyone says. So why does it matter?" Amethyst asked. Getting really defensive. I looked at Jake. "Maybe her being a body guard for a drug dealer was a bad thing." I said. They started laughing. "Yea it looks like it." Jake said. "Even if it hurts the people that care about you?" Emily asked quietly. I closed my eyes waiting for the answer. "Like who? I can only think of two. Out of everyone in my life just two. I don't know about you but that's fucken pathetic. We live, we die. It's the way of life, if I choose to live and die on my terms why should anyone care." Amethyst said in this indifferent voice. What's with this girl? She has some sort of death obsession. I looked at Sam. He looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. In a way I agree with her but drugs aren't good. That's why there illegal. Emily was about to say something when Amethyst interrupted. "You know what, I'm out of here. I'm not gonna sit around and have people try to change the way I live." Then she stood up and left the house. The look on her face when she walked out was a pained and annoyed look. I started to walk towards her but she held up her hand to make me stop and she shook her head then she got in her car and left.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now interring Peirce.**

***note drug use in this ch.***

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Amethyst pov.**

God! I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do about my drugs. It's my life I should be able to choose what to do with my life. I drove back to my house and called Peirce from my cell.

Hello?

Hey man, where you at?

I'm in Seattle.

Ok back up. What?!

Yea I'm with my brother. I didn't tell you did I?  
No . . . I'm on my way.

Why? What happened?

I need some drugs. And time away from this place or I'm gonna explode in a few. Ill explain later.

Ok call me when you're in Seattle.

Will do, love ya.

You too.

I backed out of the drive way and headed towards Seattle. Driving down the mane road I saw a giant wolf running in the woods by my car. "Gurrs! Go away!" and I hit the gas. The wolf slowed to a stop. When I got to Seattle I pulled in a McDonald's parking lot and called Peirce.

I'm in Seattle.

Yea I know I see you.

What?

I'm in McDonalds. I heard you pull up. Three days grace?

Yea

Knew it.

I got out of the car and walked inside. Peirce stood up and gave me a hug. "As soon as I'm done eating well go back to my brother's house and get some of his drugs. He said we could have them." He explained. I nodded my head. Then when he was done I drove to his brother's house. "So where's you brother?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "work." Peirce said. Ah, that explains things. "So, weed or heroin?" Peirce asked coming into the kitchen with a couple bags. "Both? I really need it." Peirce laughed and he cut some lines. "So what happened?" Peirce asked. "Ugh. Quil's friend Emily was drilling me about drugs and drinking. Cause Quil's making a big deal about it. It just rubbed me the wrong way. The looks she got as we talked about it. Judgment, pity, shock. I'm tired of it." I said then snorted the line. "I don't blame you." We did line after line. I started getting kinda trippy and Peirce stopped. "Can you roll me a joint?" I asked lying on the floor. Man this ceilings strange. "I think you've had enough." Peirce said. I just looked at him. His head got big. He sighed and rolled me one, then lit it.

A few of those and I couldn't see strait. It was double vision and all colorful and distorted. "I need to go home." I mumbled getting up. "You're not driving high. Ill take you." Peirce said. He got directions off the computer then helped me into my car.

**~Quil~**

I went to Amethyst's house and she wasn't there. Jake said he saw her car on the highway. He followed it for a few then turned around. We were hanging out on first beach when her car pulled up but she wasn't driving it. The guy with all the piercings that she drew in her sketch book was. He got out of the car and walked over too us. He seemed kind of high. "Do any of you know how to get to the Lee house?" he asked. "Why?" Jake demanded. He stumbled back. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked. "Why are you Driving Amethyst's car?" I asked. "You know her?" he asked seeming shocked. "Im Quil." I said. He seemed to understand. "She's in the backseat on a trip, high." He said. The guys looked completely shocked. "Ill drive there." I said and got in the car. Peirce got in the passenger seat. Amethyst was passed out when we got to the house. The Lee's were freaking out. I carried her into the house and laid her in the bed.

I walked back down the stairs and Peirce was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "So who are you?" Mrs. Lee asked him. "I'm Amy's friend. She came up to Seattle to visit. It was a last minute thing. She probably didn't tell you, she's not used to adult's caring about what she does." Peirce explained. The Lee's looked like they understood. They nodded there heads and went upstairs to there room. Not before checking on Amethyst. I nodded my head towards the living room. Peirce followed me into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat on the chair and sized him up for a moment. He's pretty tall, skinny and the rest is pretty much the same as Amethyst. Pail with defiant signs of drug use. "So you're the guy that sent her too me wanting too get high as hell." Peirce said. "What? I didn't do anything." This guys strange. I didn't drive her to want to get high. "She called me said she wanted to get out. Talked about how one of your friends was basically telling her too change. I mean yea she gets high, but man you don't need to go freaking out at her. Last time someone did she overdosed on acid. You're lucky I was with her. The joints I rolled her were more paper than weed. If she would have rolled them . . . not pretty." Peirce said. When he said the last part he actually shuttered. I guess I owe him. "Thank you." I said. He looked shocked. "For what?" he asked. "Saving her from that. And bringing her back. And every other time you helped her." I said. He smiled. "Amy's my best friend. She's like my little sister. I'm all she has left. If I don't help her, who will?" He said looking at the stairs.

If this guy wasn't gay and not into her at all I might snap at him. The way he's talking about her, it's kind of like how I think of her. Well that's what the guys would say. "I will." He was shocked that I said that. In a way so was I. I didn't mean to say that out loud. But it's true. "I want to help her. Just like you do. She's . . . I . . . I care about her. I don't want her to be so upset that she has to go get high to feel better." I said. Peirce chuckled. "That's one of the only things that makes her feel better. That drinking or going into a concert. Amy loves mosh pits." He grinned looking down at the tattoo on his right wrist. "Why do you call her that? Amy?" I asked. It seems to not make since. Amethyst how does that come into play. "I was piss faced drunk one night and slurring. Yea it kinda stuck." Peirce said cracking up. "Oh. Well I'm gonna go. Tell Amethyst ill be back tomorrow." He nodded his head. I walked out. Now to deal with Emily she was supposed to make it better not worse.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker **


	9. Chapter 9

**The same day.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Quil pov.**

I went to Sam and Emily's house. Sam was waiting outside. "I need to talk to you." He said. "Well I need to talk to Emily, so later." I said trying to maneuver around him. He blocked me. And pushed me back a little. If this was one of the others I would have punched him. "Why did she get high?" He asked. Good question that's why I'm here. "Why do you think I'm here? What Emily said. Oh and by the way. Peirce said the last time someone overreacted the way I did she overdosed on acid. She doesn't like people telling her what to do about drugs. Her best friend doesn't think it's a big deal. Neither does she. Are we wrong? Telling her to stop? I mean to us it's a bad, wrong thing to do. But to her, it's as normal as breathing." I said. I think I'm starting to understand where she's coming from. "No were not." Emily said. She was next to Sam I didn't even notice her come out. "Why?" I asked. I really should stop talking. There being to question if I'm sane. I am too. "Because drugs are bad. They kill people all the time. There slowly killing her. Where the hell were her parents anyway? They should have stopped her." Emily said. Wow I don't think I've ever heard her cuss. "Well her mom walked out when she was 4 and her dad was off getting drunk and high too. In her life all she's ever known is people not caring what she does. Her dad does the same things she does so he really doesn't care. If he did he would have stopped her and not gotten sent to prison." I said. Emily looked like she didn't know what to say. "Oh. Her parents didn't care. That explains things. Tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend her. I was only trying to help. But she does need to stop. Try to get her too. Please?" Emily asked. She cares. That's good.

But in some ways it's a bad thing. How many people in her life have actually cared abut her? I know Peirce does but is he the only one. The Lee's do but they don't really know her. Earlier she said she's only known of two people that care about her. Who's the other? I ran back to her house and she apparently woke up because she was downstairs talking to Peirce. I stayed outside wanting to know what they were talking about. "He really cares about you. I can tell." Peirce said. "How?" she asked. Yeah how can he I thought I was being careful. "By the way he looks at you. He seems to be starting to understand the way we think. Maybe he might not go crazy like that again." Peirce said laughing. She laughed a little. "I guess he does. I think I might like him. This is strange though. I'm usually the one talking to you about the guys you date. Not the other way around. Am I in a parallel universe?" She asked. They laughed again. "Maybe, pussycat, just maybe." He said. She laughed quietly. I walked up and knocked on the door. She answered it. She changed her clothes. She had on black shorts a dark blue tank top and white and blue knee high tube socks. "Umm, Quil, hi?" she said kind of awkwardly. I walked in and went into the living room, she followed me. "Hey man." Peirce said. I nodded at him. "So are you ok now?" I asked her. She looked down kind of guiltily and bit her lip. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just snapped. You know? Someone you don't really know just judging you. Like your nothing, worthless. It can make you do some crazy things. How do you think I got my first tattoo? I was pissed; a school teacher practically called me worthless and said I would turn out just like my dad." Amethyst said. Then she got this strange look on her face and left the room.

I looked at Peirce as if to ask why'd she leave. He just smiled and shook his head. "It still gets to her; she hates when people say she'll turn out like him. She did something she knew he would never do. She got the tattoo on her neck. I think she was still a little buzzed when she got it." He said. Then he laughed. "You'll figure it out soon enough. She's practically insane. Her street name with the druggies and hoods was Mad Hatter. People say funny things when there high." He said then went to the kitchen and got a drink as she came back into the room. "Peirce why are you telling him about my nickname? He doesn't need too know that." Amethyst said curling up on the couch with a pillow. I laughed. "It's kinda funny." I said to her. Then Peirce came in and stuck his tong out at her. She laughed and did it right back. I laughed. "You too really are like family." They looked at me. "Well duh." Peirce said in the gayest voice you could ever imagine. Amethyst fell off the couch laughing. I laughed. "Oh wow. Peirce I didn't know you were turning into your ex boyfriend." She said. He laughed and threw a pillow at her. She threw it back he looked at her and made to run at her. She screamed a little and ran to hide behind me. And I could do was try not to laugh at these two.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then pulled her in front of me and started to tickle her. Peirce started laughing and joined in. "you give?" I asked. She said no in between laughs. I ran my fingers over her sides and she laughed even harder. "Ok ok OK! You win! I give!" She finally yelled. We stopped and she leaned against me gasping for breath. "That was not cool. Peirce you traitor." She said glaring at him. Laughing at her he shook his head. "Sorry Amy I couldn't resist. It was too easy." He said. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at me. "So where did you go?" Amethyst asked me. "I went to go talk to Sam and Emily. Emily's sorry she didn't know the whole story. She still thinks that its wrong but she'll lay off." I said. Amethyst and Peirce nodded there heads.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Sorry about the long wait. It took a while to find out what I did with this chapter. Jaspers little punk-rocker **


	10. Chapter 10

Again sorry for the long wait.

There was too much stuff going on and not enough time and or ideas to work with.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Quil pov

I listened closely to what was going on upstairs and heard the Lee's deep even breathing proving that they were asleep. "Well I think the adults are asleep. What should we do?" I asked looking down at Amethyst in my arms. She thought for a second. "Watch a movie?" She asked. I just shrugged my shoulders anything she wants to do, except get high or drunk, is just fine with me. "Sure which one?" Peirce asked. Amy, I think I might start calling her that, stood up and went upstairs. "Where's she?" I asked. "She's going to her stash of movies." Peirce said. Then Amy walked down the stairs. "Ok we got _the punisher, death race, _or _zombie land._ Decisions, decisions." Amy said Peirce laughed then he said "Death race". "I don't really care just pick one." I said looking into Amethyst's eyes. She smiled at me. "Death race it is." Then she went and put it into the DVD player. Peirce sat down in the chair so I sat on the couch and Amy curled up on the other side of the couch. I drug her over to me and leaned her against me as the movie started and Peirce stood up to turn off the lights.

I was kind of hard to get into the movie with Amethyst in my arms. I kept watching her. She was so into the movie she didn't notice. Too bad Peirce did. I looked over and met his eye. He just gave me this overprotective older brother look that basically said, you better not hurt her. I nodded my head at him as if to say he could trust me. Then he turned back to the movie and I actually tried to focus on it too. Peirce fell asleep a couple minutes later. Amy noticed and laughed quietly. Then she relaxed completely into me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, she smiled. "This." Then she leaned up and kissed me lightly.

I felt her toung run over my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave her. I couldn't help the growl that escaped when I felt her toung glide over mine. We casually explored each other's mouths and fought for dominance. As we kissed I sat up and moved her so she was straddling my waist. She pulled back so we could breath we were both panting. I began to kiss a trail of light kisses from her jaw to the base of her neck then back up. I stopped in the middle of her neck and bit down lightly and started to suck so that I left a deep red mark on her creamy skin. She pulled me back to her lips and kissed me lightly. Then moved to the side and laid her head on my chest. I relaxed and moved us both so that I was lying down on the couch. And I held her as she fell asleep. Her soft even breathing fanned across my chest lightly tickling it. God this girl is so beautiful. It feels so right having her sleeping in my arms like this. Man I wish I she would let me do this all the time. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep dreaming of the girl sleeping in my arms. Before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard her mumble I love you. But that would be too much to ask of her. Still it would have been nice.

*Quil's dream*

I was standing outside of amethysts house leaning against Jake's car in a tux. What I'm doing here I have no idea. I was about to walk up to the door Amy walked outside. She absolutely took my breath away. She was in this form fitting deep red dress that went at an angle from her left knee to her right calf. She had these fuck me black heels on and basically looked sexy as hell. "Hey baby." She said walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't form the words to say in my head. But she didn't give me enough time to anyway before she pressed her lips to mine. "So where do you think you're going looking this beautiful?" I asked when she freed my lips. She just gave me this, what are you talking about look. "We are going to the school dance." She said. Ok I've got to be dreaming.

As we pulled into the school parking lot heard the music coming from the gym. Jake and Embry were standing at the entrance to the gym. "Hey Quil. Amethyst." Jake said Embry just nodded his head at us. "Wow! Amethyst you look amazing." Embry said Jake nodded his head in agreement. She smiled at them and I wrapped my arm around her waist. This dress is soft. We walked into the gym and it looked completely different than normal. The song finished up and a slow song came on. Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I wrapped her up in my arms and we danced. She was whispering the song that we were dancing to so I started to softly sing it in her ear. And she laid her head on my shoulder. Then it felt like someone was shaking me.

*end dream*

I looked up to see Peirce standing above me with his hand on my shoulder. Somehow Amethyst moved so that she was lying on her side in between me and the couch with her head on my chest and her right leg thrown over mine. "What?" I whispered. "Why we're you singing in your sleep?" he asked. Oh god I did that out loud? That's embarrassing. "Oh . . . . . . Ummm . . . . . Well." I couldn't seem to get the right words to explain it. He just looked at me. "You were dreaming about Amy weren't you?" He asked. "yeah." He laughed. "Want me to give you some advice?" I can't believe he's asking me that of course I want advice on her she's so different. "Ok. Amy likes it when she slow dances with a guy she's in to and he sings the song to her. Don't ask why I couldn't tell you. She thinks she's average looking but she likes guys she likes treating her like she's beautiful, which she is. But she doesn't see it. It keeps her self-confidence up. Just treat her like she deserves to be treated and don't stand in front of her like she needs protection unless she actually needs it. But don't stand behind her. She thinks only a real man can stand beside the girl he likes. And I agree with her stand beside her and treat her equally. Listen to what I'm saying and she'll like you even more that she already does. I guarantee it." He said looking from me to Amy and back to me. "How do you know all this stuff? I keep running into obstacles with her and you seem to know what to do about everything." it's really confusing how well he knows her. Is he really gay? "I've known her for a while. She tells me everything. And I pay attention to what she does. No one in New York ever did so I'm the one who helped her stay safe." He said sitting back down.

Pearce sure knows how to give a guy something to think about. I see her in a whole new light. I just need to keep collecting puzzle pieces then I can see her clearly and know everything about her. If she lets me in. oh I hope she lets me in. "She will." Peirce mumbled, did I say that out loud? "What?" I asked. "She'll let you in. It just might take some time but she'll let you in." he said then he drifted back to sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Hope that'll hold you over until next time

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	11. Chapter 11

As always I don't own twilight

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Amy pov

I woke up at like 7 am because of the light coming through the window. It's extremely warm then I looked up at Quil's face. I tried to sit up but he tightened his grip on my waist. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Could you let me up?" I asked. "I don't think I want to." What, dude let me up. "Come on. I wanna sleep in my own bed." I said. He smirked again. "But I'm not sure I should let you go I'm comphy. " Really? If you wanna be like that come up with me you moron. Did I just think that? Ok when did I start thinking like that about this guy? I only think like that about some of the guys I really liked. Looking at him now how could you not like him? He actually looks kind of innocent pretending to be asleep. I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss. Then I sat up grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. GAH! This dude's heavy, it brings back memories of body guarding for JR, stupid drug dealer got busted. Who the hell tries to switch a clean cop dirty? Good times, strange times, but good. "Quil." I whined trying to pull him up again. He laughed and got up. We went up to my room and laid back down again.

I laid my head on his chest over his heart. He started drawling circles on my arm lightly with his finger tips. I yawned, and then slowly drifted asleep. As we slept apparently Peirce decided to wake up and be a dick. Because the next thing I knew a bucket of ice was being thrown on us. "Peirce I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs tearing after him as he raced down the stairs and out the front door. I could hear Quil laughing behind me. Half way down the street I caught up to Peirce. We started wrestling then I saw shadows on the ground. Looking up I saw Jake, Embry, and Sam looking confused. "Hi there." I said, and Peirce laughed. "Hi." Said Jake "What are you doing?" What do you think we're doing Sherlock? I mean come on isn't it obvious that were wrestling. "Oh we're just about to have sex in the street. What do you think we're doing? Really Jake?" I said I mean really this kids kinda slow. Embry started laughing and Jake just shook his head. "Yeah, Amethyst we need to see you and Quil." Sam said the look on his face is impossible to see what he's thinking. "Ok?" Then I got up hauled Peirce to his feet and we walked back to the house.

"Hey guys what's up?" Quil asked when as we walked up the driveway. Sam just shook his head as if to say not here. "Hey Peirce can you wait inside for a bit?" Quil asked. Peirce looked from me to Quil to Sam then nodded his head and walked inside. When he shut the door I looked at Sam. "So what's up?" I asked. "How long is he going to stay here?" Embry asked. Huh? What the hell is this kid talking about? "Huh? Are you talking about Peirce?" I asked. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes we are. We need to know how long he'll be here." Sam said. Why the hell does he need to know that? He can stay as long as he wants, it doesn't concern him. "Peirce staying here has nothing to do with you so I don't think you really need to know that." I said trying not to punch this guy in the face. "It does concern us. Peirce smells like he's been around vampires. Which would be very bad for us because he could lead them here." Jake said. You've got to be kidding me. I looked from Sam to Jake to Embry then at Quil. They all had strait faces. This is fucken stupid. I just shook my head and walked inside.

Slamming the door behind me I stormed upstairs with Peirce following behind me. "What happened Amy?" He asked shutting my bedroom door behind me. "Nothing Sam's just dumb." I said throwing myself onto my bed. "Nice kid. Hey I need to talk to you about something." He said sounding kinda hesitant. I sat up and looked at him. "What?" He's kinda starting to freak me out now. "Umm . . . well to be blunt." He took a deep breath. "I found your mom." No freaking way. That's not fucken possible. "What? You're joking right?" I asked. I'm starting to have issues breathing. "No hunny. You know this isn't something I'd joke about. She's living in Boise, Idaho. I met her when I was staying there before I came up to Seattle." Oh my god. The bitch that left me with that sorry excuse for a man is still alive. I can't breathe. Why is the room spinning? Then the floor came rushing up to meet me.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sorry this was so short. I don't have internet so it's almost impossible to update and I just wanted to get up a new chapter. Ill update as soon as I can

Read and Review please.

Jaspers little punk-rocker


End file.
